


A New Hope

by novemberhush



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: And I hope that comes through, And as the title suggests there is a new hope on the horizon by the end, Apologies to anyone who finds anything herein to be in bad taste, As well as future deaths, But it is not intended to be either ghoulish or disrespectful, Causing offence was not my intention, Established Relationship, God it sounds really morbid when you put it like that, M/M, Married Marvey, Mentions of recent celebrity deaths, Specifically Carrie Fisher, The celebrities mentioned herein are held in great affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: As Mike and Harvey discuss the seemingly unprecedented number of celebrity deaths in 2016 following the passing of yet another iconic star, they receive news that will change their lives forever. Maybe there's hope for 2016 yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so following the sad news of Carrie Fisher's untimely death, this little thing popped into my head and I had to get it out. It is in no way meant to be exploitative or uncaring. Quite the opposite. She was a much-loved, talented, endearingly honest, brave woman and she will be missed. I just happen to think Mike and Harvey would miss her too. I mean no offence or hurt. As always, I own none of the characters, shows, films, etc, featured herein. Title is taken from 'Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope'. May the Force be with you.

  
“Aw, man, I don’t believe it! What the hell is up with this year?! It’s like the Grim Reaper declared war on all the cool celebrities or something. Maybe it’s the Rapture! Maybe God is calling all the best ones home before the Apocalypse!”

  
“Okay, End of Days, it’s a little late in the evening for fire and brimstone, don’t you think?”

  
“Or maybe it’s like ‘Death Takes A Holiday’ or ‘Meet Joe Black’ and he’s planning on taking a year out in 2017! Maybe do a little travelling, a little sightseeing, get to know all those places he’s only passed through and laid waste to before. And it’s like when we go on vacation and you always work extra hard before we go so you don’t come back to a mountain of work afterwards. Or mayb…”

"All right, Dame Judi, dial the drama back a notch. What’s happened now? What are you babbling on about?”

  
“Carrie Fisher passed away.”

  
“What?? Shit, that sucks.”

  
“Tell me about it.”

  
“It’s been a tough year. We lost a lot of icons.”

  
“You’re not kiddin’. I tell you, I could really use some tidings of comfort and joy right about now … And, OH MY GOD, Harvey, I just thought…”

  
“Well, don’t leave me in suspense. What? What did you just think?”

  
“Shatner could be nex…”

"Jesus Christ, Mike!! In the name of all that is good and pure and sweet and holy in this world do not finish that sentence!! Don’t even go there! You can’t just put stuff like that out there! The universe is liable to hear you and follow through on it just to mess with you! What the hell is wrong with you, rookie??“

  
“It’s not like I’m wishing for it to happen! I’m just trying to prepare you for the inevitable, babe. I mean, he’s only human, and sooner or later death beams us all up. It’s better to face it now so when it does happ..."

“La, la, la, la, la, la! I can’t hear you! I can’t hear a word you’re saying! Captain Kirk will live forever and you can’t tell me otherwise!”

  
“Okay, but, …”

  
“But nothing, Mike! The phone’s ringing. Make yourself useful and answer it.”

  
“Why can’t you?”

  
“Because I’m too busy trying to confront the mortality of my childhood hero and number one role model, after my dad. Now, get.”

  
“Do or do not. There is no try.”

  
“I find your lack of faith disturbing. Now answer the damn phone, Yoda!”

  
“Jeez, if I’d known all you wanted was a secretary I’d never have married you…”

  
“You love it when I play boss and you know it.”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
“That’s more like it…”

  
“Hello? Yes, this is Mike Ross… What?… Oh my God… Okay… Right… Which hospital?”

  
“Mike? What is it? What’s wrong?”

  
“Okay, we’re on our way. Thanks.”

  
“Mike?”

  
“It’s Monica.”

  
“Our surrogate?”

  
“No, Geller. Of course our surrogate!”

  
“Okay, could you _**be**_ any more sarcastic, Chandler Bing? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

  
“You know those tidings of comfort and joy I was just hoping for?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Well, I guess the universe heard me and decided to follow through just to mess with me.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“She’s in labour, Harvey.”

  
“But she’s not due for another two weeks!”

  
“Tell that to our baby. She’s having our baby, Harvey. Like, right now.”

  
“Shit. I guess she is, babe.”

  
“Oh my God, she’s having our baby, Harvey! _Right now_! Oh, Jesus! We’re having a baby! We’re having a _baby_ , Harvey!”

  
“Yeah, kid, we are. Now, breathe. That’s it, that’s right. Good boy. Okay, come here and kiss your husband and then get your cute but inappropriately-dressed little ass into the bedroom and put some proper pants on. Our daughter is not going to make her entrance into this world only to find one of her dads wearing Spidey pyjama bottoms and looking like a half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder.”

  
“Who’s scruffy-looking?!”

  
“That would be you, Obi-Wanna Go Put Some Pants On.”

  
“Hardass.”

“Rebel scum.”

  
“Aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?”

  
“Great, kid. Don’t get cocky.”

  
“You love me.”

  
“I do. But I’ll love you even more when you put some pants on.”

  
“That’s the first time you’ve ever said that. Usually it’s the other way round.”

  
“There’s a first time for everything, Mike. Besides, you know what they say about the effect a baby can have on your sex life.”

  
“Good job I only married you for your money.”

  
“Get in there and get changed, my little gold digger. We have a daughter to go meet.”

  
“Yes, Lord Vader.”

  
“I’ll go call a cab. I don’t want to drag Ray out at this time of night.”

  
“Okay… Hey, Harvey?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Our little girl. I know we’ve been over it a hundred times and when we couldn’t settle on a name we both liked we said we’d wait and see what she looked like and decide then, but…”

“What, Mike?”

  
“What would you say to naming her Carrie?”

  
“Carrie Edith Specter Ross. I’d say that’s a pretty good name for our very own little princess.”

  
“Or general.”

  
“Or general.”

  
“So it’s agreed then?”

  
“It’s agreed.”

  
“Harvey?”

  
“Yeah, Mike?”

  
"She’s going to be so loved.”

  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I hope no one was offended, but took this as the tribute it was meant to be. Oh, and Harvey's freaked out reaction to Mike's suggestion about Shatner? Yeah, that's all me. It took no imagination whatsoever on my part! Anyway, I hope maybe this served as a little slice of something hopeful in a year that seems to have dished up nothing but bad news. Please come say hi if you'd like to in the comments section or on tumblr, where I'm also known as novemberhush. Look after yourselves. xxx


End file.
